THE TORURED SOUL OF A LOST WARRIOR
by IceDragon432
Summary: dis iz a story of Zel b4 n how he bcame a chimera *INCOMPLETE* plz read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers 'cuz they are copyrighted to Software Sculptures® and if I did I'd own Zelgadis which I don't *mournful sigh* *light bulb appears* but I can still stare at the picz of him *smiles*. Newayz please read and enjoy the fic. Buh-bye!!! *leaves*  
The road seemed unimaginably endless, but Zelgadis kept running to escape the fury of his mother's death.........wait........murder. He had seen his mother murdered right in front of his eyes, and the screams of his tortured mother still haunted his mind. The one thing Zelgadis didn't understand was why did such a ruthless murderer killed such a peaceful woman like his mom. The only thing that seemed to matter was that it seemed that the only thing could do was run away which only made the situation much worse. He felt weak and helpless, but more importantly he felt angry with both himself and his mother's assassin.  
  
He ran for what seemed like hours until he bumped into something solid and smooth. The collision sent both Zelgadis and the obstacle falling to the ground.  
  
Horuri: What the hell are you doing running into people in broad daylight?  
  
Zelgadis: *sniffles* I'm really sorry for running into you  
  
Horuri: Why are you crying?  
  
Zelgadis: My mother was just murdered and I wasn't strong enough to prevent her death; I was so shocked that the only I could was run  
  
As the girl looked intently into his crystal blue eyes, it seemed that she was reading his thoughts. She gazed into his tears of pain and anger, and she seemed to know exactly how he felt.  
  
Horuri: That is a very touching story, but I want to know do you have any relatives you can stay with  
  
Zelgadis wondered why exactly she wanted to know if he had any relatives he could stay with, he just figured she was trying to help him out. He didn't exactly need her help, of course, but he didn't want seem rude to her after all she was only trying to help.  
  
Zelgadis: My father died when I was born, and my grandfather and my great- grandfather, Rezo, is off in another country, so I have no one stay with, but I'm not asking for you to feel sorry for me, nor am I asking for your help  
  
Horuri: Well, if you want you can stay over at my house until your or you could go off on your own until your grandfather gets back, however, the choice is yours *starts to walk away*  
  
Zelgadis:(*thinks* Should I accept her help? I probably could make it on my own , but I hardly know this area.) Wait! *runs up to her* I think it would be advantageous to wait with you until Rezo gets back, but I do not want to trouble or your family  
  
Horuri: It's quite alright, by the way, my name is Horuri Horudenu. What's yours?  
  
Zelgadis: Zelgadis...........Zelgadis Greywords  
  
Together the two of them walked along a woody trail to a village on the other side. Zelgadis watched the children playing in the street as he walked along; it reminded him of his own childhood. Each memory was very painful because it reminded him of his dead mother. They continued to walk until they reached the edge of the city. There was a little stony path that led up to a house decorated in early country style. Running down the pebbly path was a little boy several years younger than Horuri yelling his sister's name at the top of his lungs.  
  
Musashino: Horuri! Horuri! You came home! *hugs Horuri*  
  
Horuri:*smiles* I wasn't really gone that long, Musashino  
  
Musashino: Hey, Horuri, who's that?  
  
Horuri: I forgot to introduce you to Zelgadis, he'll be staying with us for a while  
  
Zelgadis: Nice to meet you  
  
Musashino: Yeah!  
  
The three walked up the path to the house which appeared to be a little more eerie than when Zelgadis first set his eyes upon it. As he walked into the house, an uncanny feeling of horror and devastation came upon him which gave him the chills. The walls were cluttered with pictures of supernatural things. One of the pictures stuck out in his mind more than the others did; it was a picture of a skull sitting in pools of blood with worms wriggling out of the cracks.  
  
Horuri: My mother painted that picture about two years ago, and I'm not sure why she keeps it around  
  
Zelgadis: I can see your point, and it also looks like something you'd see in a horror movie  
  
Horuri: Well, that's the nature of my mother  
  
Zelgadis: Speaking of which where is your mom?  
  
As if by cue, a woman came bounding into the room with her long jet black hair waving around her skinny neck. This particular woman was much taller than either Zelgadis or Horuri, but still she was mainly skin and bones which gave her sort of a witchlike look . Mrs. Horudenu: Horuri, have you seen my pastels and easel?  
  
Horuri: Yeah, they are right over there *points to the table*  
  
Mrs. Horudenu:* walks over to the table and bumps into Zelgadis* Horuri, who the hell is this? * stares angrily at Zelgadis* And why is he doing in my house?  
  
Horuri:*walks to her mom* This is Zelgadis who lost his mother very recently, and I was wondering if he could stay here for awhile  
  
Mrs. Horudenu: Oh? And where is he going to sleep?  
  
Horuri: What about the guest room?  
  
Mrs. Horudenu:* exasperated sigh* Fine. But I do not want any trouble out of him while he is under my roof. Do you understand?  
  
Horuri: Yes, mom  
  
Horuri's mom turned around and walked up stairs, in a few seconds the sound of a slammed door echoed through the hall. Zelgadis wondered if this was really a good idea, because he really did not want to be a nuisance to these people. Therefore, he decided to try not to be an added burden on this family while he staying there. Horuri saw and knew that something was troubling him by the way he looked towards the ground and stood there completely silent. Of course, she didn't want to push pry into his emotions or thoughts so she left him alone.  
  
Zelgadis soon walked outside seeking some solitude in which he think of how long he would stay. As he walked further into the forest outlying the house he stumbled on metal object sticking out from the ground. He recognized to be a pretty brand new sword, except that the blade was covered by some blood. As he wiped the blood of in patch of moss and grass, he noticed the sheath and belt lying not far from it. He could tell by the designs on the sword and sheath that they belong with each other. He put the sword in the sheath and sat down on log nearby to think about recent events and what may come in the future for a bit.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, He started to head back to the house where he found Horuri waiting by the back door.  
  
Horuri: Why did you leave all of a sudden?  
  
Zelgadis: Oh, I needed to be myself for awhile to think, it's a habit of mine. My mom told me that my dad used to do the same thing, it's the only way I can remember him.  
  
Horuri: I have a same habit, but I like to spend it reading books in my room away from the troubles of the world *looks at sword hanging on his waist* Where did you find that?  
  
Zelgadis: I found this in the middle of the forest, it looked as though as it hasn't been touched for a while  
  
Horuri: While you were gone, I cooked some dinner for you  
  
Zelgadis:*smiles gratefully* Thank you  
  
During dinner(or supper), Horuri noticed that Zelgadis hardly ate at all; she figured that he was still thinking of his mother. She was partially right, he was thinking of his mother, but he was also wondering why he ran away when his mother was murdered.  
  
Zelgadis: *clenches his fist* (*thinks* Man, I am such a coward for running away when my mom needed me the most and letting her get killed! I wish I were stronger so I can get revenge for her death!  
  
After dinner, Zelgadis helped Horuri with the dishes and Horuri gave him some blankets for him to use for the night. At nine o' clock, Zelgadis went into the guest room and set the folded blankets at the foot of the bed until he needed them. For about three hours, he sat on the bed considering the events of the past few days, especially the morning his mother's murder. He was trying to remember the face of his mother's murderer, but all he saw was the back of a tall man with jet black hair, who was wearing torn jeans and a black tank top-he thought he might be a Mazoku. What reason would a Mazoku have for killing his mother?- he had no clue. When fatigue finally over-came he fell in to a deep sleep which he dreamt of meeting his mother's assassin and slicing him down his back with his sword. Before the blood started flowing, his opponent's wounded almost instantly. A cruel laugh like the one he had heard that very morning filled the air as his opponent turned around. Before Zelgadis could act the killer returned Zelgadis' blow with one of his own sending Zelgadis to his death. The shock of the dream woke him up so suddenly that he began to cough of blood onto his shirt and hands. When the coughing finally ceased, he wiped off his hands with a tissue and went back to sleep without anymore interruptions for the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning he awoke to the sound of breakfast cooking downstairs, but he was still a shaken by the memory of the nightmare he had last night. He got out of bed, folded the blankets and set them on the bed next to the pillows he had used. As he started to walk away, he noticed that he had gotten a little blood on the blankets; he tried to wipe off the patch of blood with some water, but it had already dried and became a stain. When he went downstairs, he was greeted by little Musashino and Horuri.  
  
Musashino:*grins* Good Morning, Zelgadis!!  
  
Zelgadis: Good Morning *smiles*  
  
Horuri: So you've decided to come and join us, have you? Well, breakfast will be done in a minute.  
  
Zelgadis helped Musashino set the table while Horuri finished frying the eggs and flipping the pancakes. Even though he woke up in the middle of the night due to the nightmare, Zelgadis felt better after having at least some peaceful sleep. After the breakfast was finished being cooked, Zelgadis put some pancakes and eggs onto his plate and began to eat. Horuri thought that it was getting too quiet so she decided to start a conversation.  
  
Horuri: Did you have a good nights sleep last night, Zel. Can I call you Zel?  
  
Zelgadis: The answer to both of your questions is yes.  
  
Musashino: Hey, does that mean I can call you Zel too?  
  
Zelgadis: *laughs* Yes, you can  
  
After they had finished with breakfast and cleaned up the dishes, Zelgadis decided to go out for a walk to relax his spirit and body, but Musashino decided that he wanted to go with him too.  
  
Musashino: Hey, Zel, wait up! Can I come with you?  
  
Zelgadis: Uh...  
  
Musashino: please!  
  
Horuri: No, you can't because you have to practice with writing your letters, ok?  
  
Musashino: *sighs* ok  
  
Zelgadis: I'll be right back  
  
Zelgadis walked to same spot he was the day before and took out his sword and began hacking at the log he was sitting on. Not too long after that he heard a familiar ringing and a familiar voice.  
  
Rezo: You wish to be strong, Zelgadis?  
  
Zelgadis: *nodded*  
  
Rezo: Help me search for the philosopher's stone and I will grant you power beyond imagination  
  
Zelgadis: *nodded*  
  
Rezo pointed his staff at Zelgadis who was then surrounded by streams of red light. He started to scream as his body was painfully changed from his human form to a chimera which is a one-third golem, one-third human, and one-third demon. Horuri could hear Zelgadis' screams all the way from the house, but by the time she and Musashino ran to that spot, Zelgadis was already gone.  
  
Musashino: Where is he? Where is Zel?  
  
Horuri: I don't know *sniffles* I honestly don't know *starts crying*  
*****************************TO BE CONTINUED******************************** 


End file.
